MY GIRLFRIEND FROM THE LAST
by Hikasya
Summary: Berawal dari kuil, aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang keluar dari dalam lukisan. Gadis siluman rubah berekor sembilan yang tersegel di dalam lukisan selama 1000 tahun. Dengan kemampuan supranaturalku, aku membebaskan gadis itu. Setelah itu, dia mengakui bahwa aku adalah pacarnya. Sungguh, membuatku syok dan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Lalu...
1. Asuna, gadis siluman

"TIDAK!"

"ASUNA!"

"NARUTO-KUN... TOLONG AKU!"

"ASUNA!" teriak seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik dan bermata biru."JANGAN SAKITI DIA!"

Seorang pendeta mencegat laki-laki berambut pirang itu untuk tidak mendekati gadis bertelinga dan berekor rubah sembilan. Gadis berambut panjang kastanye dan bermata coklat karamel, yang merupakan jelmaan siluman rubah berekor sembilan.

Semua orang desa yang berpakaian kimono seperti zaman Jepang kuno, menyaksikan kejadian yang sangat menggemparkan. Di mana seorang laki-laki biasa yang berkemampuan berpedang, menjalin cinta dengan seorang gadis siluman rubah berekor sembilan. Hal tersebut sangat menggemparkan seluruh desa, tempat laki-laki biasa itu tinggal. Karena hubungannya dengan gadis siluman, bisa mendatangkan bencana besar untuk desa tersebut.

Hubungan cinta mereka yang terjalin secara sembunyi-sembunyi, akhirnya tercium oleh pendeta kuil yang mempunyai tugas untuk memburu siluman yang berkeliaran.

Hingga suatu malam, pada saat bulan purnama menyinari bumi, pendeta itu mengejar gadis siluman rubah berekor sembilan tersebut dan berhasil membuat gadis siluman rubah berekor sembilan itu menjadi sekarat. Ditambah laki-laki berambut pirang itu berusaha melindungi gadis siluman tersebut. Dia melawan pendeta itu dengan kemampuan berpedangnya. Namun, dia kalah dan orang-orang desa menahan kedua tangannya agar dia tidak mencegat sang pendeta yang akan menyegel gadis siluman itu. Dia berusaha keras untuk melepaskan diri. Namun, orang-orang desa terus menahan dirinya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Pada akhirnya, gadis siluman itu tersegel ke dalam lukisan yang dibuat oleh sang pendeta. Teriakan pilu sang gadis pun memecahkan kesunyian malam purnama itu.

"KYAAAAAAA! NARUTO-KUUUUUN!"

"ASUNAAAAAAA!"

Gadis siluman berubah menjadi obyek mati di dalam lukisan yang memiliki latar belakang malam purnama. Dia menjadi rubah berekor sembilan berwarna coklat terang. Membuat laki-laki yang menjadi kekasihnya, tampak syok dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia jatuh berlutut dalam keadaan yang sangat sedih.

Sang pendeta muda melirik laki-laki itu dan berkata.

"Manusia biasa dan siluman tidak akan bisa bersatu. Hal tersebut akan melanggar kodrat alam. Kau harus mengetahui itu, Naruto."

Dengan tubuh bergetar, laki-laki itu menangis. Memegang pedangnya di tangan kanannya dengan erat.

"Sampai kapanpun, aku akan tetap mencintai Asuna. Cintaku akan abadi untuknya. Meskipun kau telah menyegelnya di dalam lukisan, tapi suatu saat nanti, aku akan membebaskannya," jawab laki-laki itu dengan nada yang lantang."Akan aku tunjukkan bahwa manusia dan siluman bisa bersatu. Pasti ada cara untuk mengubah siluman menjadi manusia. Aku mencintai Asuna untuk selamanya. Aku rela berkorban demi dirinya agar dia bebas dari penyegelanmu."

Semua orang yang menonton, terpaku mendengarkannya. Sampai laki-laki itu mulai mengacungkan ujung pedangnya untuk mengarah pada perutnya. Hendak melakukan tindakan yang tidak diduga.

"Aku bersumpah... Aku akan membebaskan Asuna dari lukisan itu. Aku akan mengorbankan nyawaku untuknya. Hingga jika Kami-sama mengizinkan aku hidup kembali ke dunia ini, aku akan meminta pada sang Kami-sama agar aku diberikan kekuatan untuk membebaskan Asuna dari dalam lukisan itu. Suatu hari nanti, aku dan dia akan bersatu lagi. Tentunya di kehidupanku yang baru. Ingat itu, pendeta..."

Saat itu juga, dia langsung menusukkan pedangnya sendiri ke perutnya.

ZLUB!

Tindakannya itu membuat orang-orang terperangah dan kaget melihatnya. Sampai dia pun jatuh terkapar dengan darah merah segar yang bercucuran dari perutnya yang ditusuk pedang. Tanah pun dibanjiri darah yang berceceran. Dia sang swordman pun tewas dalam sekejap mata.

Malam yang kelam, di desa bernama Uzu, menjadi tragedi berdarah dari sang swordman yang cukup terkenal di desa tersebut. Tragedi bunuh diri untuk bisa membebaskan gadis siluman yang terkurung di dalam sebuah lukisan. Hal itu membuat pendeta merasa menyesal dan ikut berduka cita atas tragedi ini.

Itulah kisah cinta antara manusia dan siluman yang terjadi sejak 1000 tahun yang lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Asuna**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Tragedy/supranatural/romance/mistery/humor/hurt/comfort**

 **Setting: AU (Kota Uzu)**

 **Sabtu, 20** **Agustus** **2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary: Berawal dari kuil, aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang keluar dari dalam lukisan. Gadis siluman rubah berekor sembilan yang tersegel di dalam lukisan selama 1000 tahun. Dengan kemampuan supranaturalku, aku membebaskan gadis itu. Setelah itu, dia mengakui bahwa aku adalah pacarnya. Sungguh, membuatku syok dan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Lalu...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MY GIRLFRIEND FROM THE LAST**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Asuna, Gadis Siluman**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV: NARUTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Umurku sekarang menginjak 18 tahun. Aku sudah memasuki tahun ketiga di Uzu High School atau disingkat UHS. Aku adalah seorang laki-laki yang memiliki ciri-ciri berambut pirang jabrik, bermata biru, ada tiga guratan di dua pipiku, dan kulitku berwarna coklat. Tubuhku tinggi dan tegap.

Di sekolah, aku dikenal sebagai laki-laki yang sangat dingin dan suka menyendiri. Aku tidak gampang didekati oleh siapapun karena aku akan bersikap sangat dingin jika ada yang ingin mendekatiku, kecuali satu orang yaitu teman karibku yang bernama Senju Tobirama.

Mengenai Senju Tobirama, dia adalah seorang laki-laki berambut putih dan bermata sipit. Berasal dari keluarga Senju yang memiliki perusahaan besar yang bernama "Senju Corporation", bergerak di bidang industri pakaian. Bisa dibilang dia juga memiliki kepribadian yang tertutup, dingin, pendiam, dan suka membaca buku. Dia juga suka menyendiri seperti diriku. Tidak suka keramaian dan lebih suka bersantai di perpustakaan jika jam istirahat tiba.

Karena itulah, kami berdua dijuluki "duo pangeran es" yang sama-sama memiliki kepribadian yang sukar ditebak. Semua orang menebak-nebak jika dua orang pendiam saling bersahabat, tidak pernah berbicara dan lebih suka melototi buku daripada berbaur sama sekali dengan yang lain. Mereka mengira kami adalah orang yang sangat aneh. Sehingga mereka sangat enggan jika berbicara ataupun mendekati kami. Pasti, kami menanggapi mereka dengan perkataan dingin dan sinis.

Entahlah, aku merasa hidupku ini kaku dan monoton. Serasa ada beban di hatiku yang belum jua untuk dilepaskan. Ada rantai ingatan terbelenggu di sela-sela otakku. Ingatan yang aneh dan terus muncul di setiap mimpiku ketika aku tertidur pada malam harinya. Mimpi yang sama di mana aku melihat diriku yang terpuruk karena gadis siluman rubah berekor sembilan yang disegel oleh seorang pendeta ke dalam sebuah lukisan. Aku begitu terpukul saat melihat proses penyegelan itu. Hingga aku bersumpah dan bunuh diri agar bisa membebaskan gadis siluman itu. Berakhir tragedi berdarah di malam purnama yang bercahaya terang.

Setelah itu, aku tersentak bangun dan mendapati perutku yang terasa sakit seperti ditusuk pedang di dalam mimpi itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sehingga aku bisa bermimpi yang sama berkali-kali. Hal tersebut dimulai sejak umurku memasuki 18 tahun. Lalu...

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Pikiranku yang melayang-layang saat mengingat kejadian buruk di dalam mimpi itu, menghentakkan naluriku untuk menyadari bahwa langkah kakiku sudah mencapai sebuah tangga. Tangga batu yang menanjak ke arah perbukitan, tepat di jalanan raya yang sepi. Di dua sisi jalanan, terdapat hutan hijau yang masih alami. Tidak ada kendaraan yang lewat di jalanan yang menuju ke UHS, terletak tepat di pinggir kota Uzu.

Pandangan datarku tertuju ke puncak tangga, di mana terdapat kuil di sana. Kuil yang bernama _"Yamabuki"_ , merupakan kuil tertua sejak zaman jepang kuno, sekitar 1000 tahun yang lalu.

Ada rumor yang mengatakan jika ada seseorang yang mengunjungi kuil Yamabuki tersebut, maka seseorang berdoa di sana, apapun yang diminta pasti terkabulkan. Rumor yang kudengar dari orang-orang sekitarku. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu benar atau tidak. Tapi, aku sangat penasaran dan ingin mengunjungi kuil Yamabuki itu sekarang juga untuk membuktikan kebenaran rumor itu.

Jadi, kuputuskan ketika pulang sekolah ini, aku mengunjungi kuil Yamabuki seorang diri. Masih mengenakan seragam khas UHS dan menyandang tas jinggaku di bahu kananku, langkah sepatu kets-ku kuhentakkan untuk menginjak anak tangga pertama. Menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras saat aku melangkah dengan santai. Aku akui, tangganya sangat tinggi dan aku tidak tahu berapa jumlah anak tangga yang mesti kudaki untuk mencapai puncak bukit sana.

Dengan usaha yang keras dan tidak menyerah, aku terus mendaki. Walaupun keringat asam telah bercucuran dari sela-sela rambutku, aku akan terus maju untuk mencapai ke atas. Ingin membuktikan rumor itu dan sekalian berdoa pada sang Kami-sama di sana.

Tak lama kemudian, aku berhasil mencapai puncak bukit. Langkahku terhenti sejenak. Pandanganku menyapu bersih ke seluruh penjuru tempat itu. Di mana banyak daun kering berwarna keemasan menutupi halaman kuil Yamabuki yang sangat luas. Bisa dikatakan halaman dipenuhi dengan lantai yang terbuat dari daun-daun kering. Angin mendadak bertiup kencang membuat rambut dan pakaianku berkibar-kibar seperti bendera. Sehingga pepohonan sekitarnya, bergoyang-goyang. Daun-daun kering berjatuhan di mana-mana. Terasa ada hawa mistis yang sangat kuat menyelimuti sekitar kuil yang tidak ada berpenghuni.

"...?" aku terdiam saat memandang alam sekitar. Terasa tidak asing bagiku. Entahlah, aku merasa pernah mengunjungi tempat ini sebelumnya. Padahal untuk pertama kalinya, aku mengunjungi tempat ini.

Hawa mistis yang kuat masih terasa sampai ke batinku. Hingga kuputuskan untuk melangkah maju ke dalam kuil. Kuil yang berukuran sangat besar, berdesain klasik dan tetap terawat dengan baik. Padahal aku rasa tidak ada pendeta ataupun seorangpun yang menjaga kuil ini sejak 1000 tahun yang lalu.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Langkahku semakin ringan saat memasuki bagian dalam kuil. Cukup terang karena sinar matahari masuk lewat celah jendela-jendela kaca transparan yang dibuat di atap kuil. Bagian dalam kuil kelihatan cukup luas dan berdesain klasik. Altar berada dalam garis lurus dari arah pintu masuk. Hawa mistis semakin menguat ketika aku mendekati altar. Angin pun bertiup kencang dan menerobos masuk ke dalam kuil. Sungguh membuat suasana semakin mencekam saja, padahal hari masih siang.

Tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekitar yang terasa ganjil dan aneh, aku tidak merasa takut ataupun mundur untuk membuktikan kebenaran rumor itu. Lalu aku mengambil satu dupa dari dalam tasku. Kubakar dupa itu dengan pemantik api yang sempat kubawa dari rumah. Angin mendadak bertiup pelan seiring aku melakukan ritual doa pada sang Kami-sama.

Di dalam hatiku yang paling dalam, telah tertanam sebuah keinginan untuk mempunyai gadis yang bisa kujadikan kekasihku. Aku tidak tahan diledek oleh teman-teman karena aku dianggap jomblo sejati. Tidak pernah berpacaran. Tidak ada gadis seorangpun yang berani mendekatiku, untuk menjadi temanku. Padahal aku tahu bahwa ada beberapa gadis dari kelasku, yang menyukaiku. Tapi, aku merespon mereka dengan tidak baik. Aku selalu bersikap dingin terhadap semua gadis yang mendekatiku. Aku akui itu sejak aku masih kecil. Sampai sekarangpun, aku belum pernah merasakan namanya jatuh cinta itu.

Aku ingin merasakan jatuh cinta itu. Ingin merasakan mempunyai seorang kekasih. Ya, Kami-sama, tolong kirimkanlah satu gadis yang baik dan pantas kujadikan kekasihku. Buatlah aku jatuh cinta padanya. Aku berjanji bahwa aku akan melindunginya dan mencintainya seumur hidupku. Dialah yang akan kujadikan cinta terakhirku sampai aku mati nanti.

Itulah doa yang kupanjatkan pada sang Kami-sama. Semoga Kami-sama mengabulkan permintaanku itu.

WHUUUUSH!

Tiba-tiba angin muncul lagi. Kali ini berhembus sangat kencang dan menerpaku. Seakan-akan muncul sebuah dentingan bel yang sangat banyak. Membuatku merasa dalam hawa mistis yang semakin menguat. Ada sesuatu yang aneh, terjadi di sini.

BRAK!

Terdengar bunyi benda jatuh yang sangat keras bersamaan angin bertiup kencang seperti badai angin. Dengan cepat, aku alihkan pandanganku ke arah benda jatuh tadi, berasal dari arah samping kiri altar.

"Hm... Apa yang jatuh tadi ya?" gumamku pada diriku sendiri.

Aku berjalan cepat untuk menghampiri benda jatuh tadi, yang kini tergeletak di lantai.

Rupanya sebuah lukisan yang menampilkan seekor rubah berekor sembilan berwarna coklat terang dengan latar belakang malam bulan purnama.

Aku berlutut dan mengambil lukisan itu dengan kedua tanganku. Kuperhatikan lukisan itu dengan seksama.

 **["Naruto-kun... Tolong aku! Keluarkan aku dari sini!"]**

Mendadak aku mendengar suara gadis yang terasa halus dan menggema di gendang telingaku. Spontan, aku membelalakkan kedua mataku. Pasalnya suara itu memanggil namaku dengan suffix "kun."

Apa yang telah terjadi?

Sepertinya aku merasakan ada hawa keberadaan siluman yang menyelimuti kanvas lukisan ini. Tanpa merasa ragu ataupun takut, aku langsung berkata pada sosok siluman yang menghuni lukisan itu.

"Ka-Kamu siapa?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

 **["Aku Asuna. Siluman rubah berekor sembilan. Aku merasakan hawamu, Naruto-kun. Apakah kau datang untuk membebaskan ku dari lukisan ini?"]**

Aku tercengang. Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"Hei, kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku yang sebenarnya? Panggil aku dengan suffix kun lagi. Aku bukan pacarmu, tahu."

 **["Hah?!"]** lukisan itu menampilkan sweatdrop. **["Apa sih yang kamu katakan? Sudah jelas aku sudah tahu kalau namamu adalah Naruto-kun dari hawa tubuhmu. Kau adalah kekasihku. Tidak mungkin kau tidak mengingatnya?"]**

Semakin membingungkan. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh siluman di lukisan itu.

Tanpa banyak pikir lagi, aku langsung menyahutnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu. Namun, yang pasti aku bukanlah siapa-siapamu. Aku hanya orang asing yang baru mengunjungi kuil ini. Jadi, aku akan melepaskanmu sekarang karena aku merasa kau adalah siluman yang berhawa baik."

Gadis siluman berwujud rubah berekor sembilan berwarna coklat yang tidak bergerak di dalam lukisan itu tertawa senang.

 **["Hahaha... Aku mengerti. Tapi, tolong lepaskan aku dulu. Nanti aku akan menjelaskan semuanya agar kau mengingatnya lagi."]**

"Baiklah..."

Aku segera membaca sebuah mantra untuk melepaskan segel siluman yang kudapatkan dari klan Namikaze, darah keturunan dari ayahku. Ayahku yang bernama Namikaze Minato yang tinggal di kota lain yaitu kota Konoha. Sedangkan mengenai ibuku, Namikaze Kushina, dia sudah meninggal saat umurku menginjak 10 tahun.

Kedua mataku menutup ketika membaca mantra dan menghentakkan telapak tangan kananku ke lukisan itu. Maka terbentuklah cahaya putih yang menyinari seluruh lukisan.

Terjadilah proses pembukaan segel siluman yang berlangsung beberapa menit.

PAAAAAAATS!

Cahaya menyelimuti tempat itu. Aku mengintip di balik sebelah mataku, cahaya putih berkumpul menjadi satu dari lukisan dan terbang menuju ke arah sampingku. Dalam sedetik, kumpulan cahaya putih berwujud sosok manusia. Menyerupai seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut panjang yang berkibar-kibar.

FYUUUSH!

Cahaya menghilang. Menyisakan kesunyian dan angin yang bertiup kencang. Seiring aku membuka kedua mataku lebar-lebar untuk memperhatikan sosok gadis yang kini menjelma secara nyata di depanku sekarang.

Dia berambut panjang kastanye. Bermata coklat karamel. Berkulit putih seperti salju. Berpakaian kimono terusan dengan motif bunga serba putih dengan obi berwarna putih yang membelit bagian bawah dadanya. Wajahnya cantik sekali. Dia tersenyum dengan manisnya.

Aku terpaku dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia seperti bidadari yang turun dari kahyangan. Dia tidak asing bagiku. Rasanya aku pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya. Tapi, di mana?

"Naruto-kun!"

Dia datang dan berlari cepat ke arahku. Aku tersentak dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Kedua tangannya terbuka secara bebas. Sepertinya dia ingin memelukku. Tetapi...

DAAAASH!

"KYAAAAAA!"

Dia menjerit keras saat terdorong oleh tekanan kuat yang melindungi tubuhku. Sebelum aku berkata untuk memperingatinya agar dia tidak mendekatiku karena aku memakai kalung jimat pelindung, dia sudah terpelanting ke belakang dan terseret beberapa meter. Dia terkena ledakan tekanan kekuatan pelindung gaib itu, sehingga dia terkapar di lantai dengan tubuh yang terasa sangat lemah dan panas.

Dengan wajah pucat, dia menatapku. Suaranya terdengar parau.

"A-Apa yang terjadi sehingga aku tidak bisa mendekatimu, Naruto-kun?"

Dengan wajah yang datar, aku menunjukkan kalung jimat pelindung yang melingkari leherku itu padanya.

"Aku memakai jimat pelindung yang bisa melindungiku dari gangguan makhluk halus. Ini adalah jimat yang diberikan ayahku."

"Ta-Tapi... Dulu kau tidak memakai jimat pelindung seperti itu. Kau juga tidak punya orang tua."

"Hei! Jangan bercanda, ayahku masih hidup, tahu. Hanya ibuku yang sudah meninggal sejak aku kecil. Kau itu aneh, gadis siluman!"

"Jangan sebut aku gadis siluman! Namaku Asuna! Apa kau tak mengingatku?"

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu. Lagipula, aku baru bertemu denganmu pertama kali di sini!"

"Hah?!"

Dia ternganga habis. Sementara aku memasang wajah sewot untuknya. Lalu dia memperhatikanku dengan seksama.

"Apa yang terjadi?" sahutnya sambil bangkit berdiri dengan pelan."Aku baru sadar kalau penampilanmu berbeda denganku. Tapi, aku tak akan salah mengenali kekasihku sendiri. Naruto-kun, apa benar kau tak mengingat apapun tentangku?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dengan cepat.

"Ya. Aku tak ingat semua hal tentang dirimu. Namun, yang pasti kau mungkin salah mengenali orang lain. Mungkin aku bukan pacarmu yang kamu maksud. Lagipula kuil yang kukunjungi ini sudah berumur sangat tua. Sudah sekitar 1000 tahun lebih."

"Hah!?"

Sekali lagi Asuna menganga lebar. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

"Su-Sudah seribu tahun lebih!? Ja-Jadi, aku sudah tersegel selama itu di dalam lukisan!?"

"Yaaah, mungkin saja. Tapi, aku tak tahu kenapa kau bisa tersegel ke dalam lukisan. Memangnya apa yang terjadi sejak seribu tahun lalu?"

"Ah, i-itu... Ceritanya sangat panjang..."

Mendadak wajah Asuna berubah kusut. Kedua matanya meredup. Dia dilanda rasa sedih. Mungkin dia mengingat kejadian 1000 tahun lalu itu.

Seketika aku merasa iba melihatnya. Kupikir sebaiknya aku membawanya pergi dari sini dan mengajaknya berbicara empat mata. Kasihan juga jika aku membiarkannya tinggal sendirian di kuil sesepi ini.

"Ya sudah... Ayo, ikut aku!"

Asuna memandangku dengan tatapan yang penasaran.

"Kemana?"

"Ke rumahku."

"Ke rumahmu?"

"Iya. Ayo..."

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, aku langsung menyelonong pergi dari hadapannya. Dia pun tersentak dan langsung berlari mengejarku. Berteriak sangat keras.

"HEI, TUNGGU DULU! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU, NARUTO-KUN!"

"Berhentilah memanggilku dengan suffix kun. Panggil saja aku Naruto saja."

"Aku tidak mau. Pokoknya aku akan tetap memanggilmu Naruto-kun. Kamukan kekasihku."

"Sudah kubilangkan kalau aku bukan kekasihmu!? Dasar, gadis siluman!"

"HEI, BERHENTILAH MENYEBUTKU BEGITU!"

"Memangnya salah ya?"

"TENTU SAJA SALAH!"

Kami pun terlibat dalam adu mulut yang sengit seiring kami keluar dari dalam kuil. Angin bertiup lembut. Hujan daun kering tetap turun untuk menghiasi halaman kuil. Suasana kembali tenang dan tidak mistis seperti tadi. Meninggalkan keheningan yang tiada berujung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Cerita baru update!**

 **Terinspirasi dari film drama korea yang berjudul My Girlfriend Is Gumiho. Tapi, saya buat berbeda di fic ini. Nggak ngikutin kayak di filmnya kok.**

 **Oke, sekian dan terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca.**

 **Jika sempat, bakal saya lanjutin chapter 2-nya.**

 **Minggu, 21** **Agustus** **2016**


	2. Kazuto, sang pendeta

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Asuna**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Tragedy/supranatural/romance/mistery/humor/hurt/comfort**

 **Setting: AU (Kota Uzu)**

 **Selasa, 18 Oktober 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MY GIRLFRIEND FROM THE LAST**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2. Kazuto, sang pendeta**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV: NARUTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku dan Asuna tiba juga di apartemen milikku. Apartemen yang tidak jauh dari jaraknya dari kuil Yamabuki itu. Di sinilah aku tinggal sendirian selama di kota Uzu ini.

Aku masuk sambil membuka pintu apartemenku dengan santai. Si gadis siluman itu, mengikutiku dari belakang. Dia memilih terbang dan terus bertanya tentang apapun padaku selama dalam perjalanan ke apartemen ini. Dia sangat bawel dan ingin tahu segala hal tentang zaman ini. Sungguh, membuatku dongkol setengah mati.

Setelah memastikan dia sudah berada di dalamnya, aku menutup pintu dan segera membuka sepatu ketsku. Lalu sepasang sepatu kets itu kubiarkan tergeletak di dekat pintu. Pandanganku kuarahkan pada Asuna yang sedang memperhatikan seluruh isi yang ada di ruang tamu tersebut. Dia tetap melayang-layang di udara.

Dia tidak terlihat oleh siapapun saat dalam perjalanan pulang ke sini. Cuma aku saja yang bisa melihatnya.

"Apa ada yang ingin kamu tanyakan lagi?" kataku sambil berwajah datar dan berjalan pelan menghampirinya.

Asuna menoleh ke arahku. Dia tersenyum sambil menjawab.

"Ya, ada yang ingin kutanyakan...," Asuna mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah."Apa ini adalah rumahmu?"

"Lebih jelasnya ini adalah apartemenku yang dibeli Tousan untukku."

"Oh... Apartemen itu apa?"

"Sudah kujelaskan, bukan? Apartemen adalah rumah. Mengerti, kan?"

Asuna menatapku lagi. Dia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. Memasang ekspresi rumit.

"Hmm... Begitu... Aku mengerti. Tapi, kenapa rumah ini berbeda dengan rumah di zaman seribu tahun yang lalu? Soalnya rumahmu dulu tidak berbentuk seperti ini."

"Sudah kubilangkan kalau ini zaman modern?! Zaman yang kamu maksud telah berlalu. Mengerti, tidak?"

Wajahku sangat sewot melihat gadis itu. Gadis itu hanya tertawa malu.

"Hehehe... Maaf. Jangan marah ya?"

"Huh... Sejak dari kuil, kamu sudah membuatku kesal. Sampai di sini pun, kamu semakin mengesalkan!"

"Kalau begitu, sekali lagi maafkan aku ya, Naruto-kun."

Ekspresi Asuna menjadi kusut sekali. Aku tertegun melihatnya. Lalu menghelakan napasku.

"Haaaaah... Ya sudahlah, tidak apa-apa."

"Benar, kamu memaafkan aku?"

"Benar."

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun."

Dia terbang dan mendekatiku. Aku terperanjat dan segera memperingatinya.

"Jangan mendekat! Aku masih pakai kalung jimat pelindung! Kalau tidak, kamu akan terpelanting seperti di kuil tadi!"

Asuna berhenti terbang dan melayang-layang. Dia tersentak.

"Ah, benar juga."

"Sudah kubilang, kan?" aku berwajah sewot lagi."Pokoknya kamu jangan mendekatiku saat aku masih memakai kalung jimat pelindung ini. Aku peringatkan kamu tentang itu."

"Baik, aku mengerti kok. Berarti aku bisa mendekatimu kalau kamu tidak memakai kalung jimat pelindung itu, kan?"

"Tetap saja, kamu tidak boleh mendekatiku kalau aku tidak memakai kalung jimat pelindung itu, tahu!"

"Kenapa? Aku ingin memelukmu dan memegang tanganmu. Sama seperti dulu."

"AKU BUKAN PACARMU! SUDAH BEBERAPA KALI KUBILANG BEGITU, KAN!? JADI, BERHENTILAH BERMIMPI UNTUK MELAKUKAN ITU PADAKU!"

Kali ini suaraku meninggi. Tanpa sadar, aku membentaknya. Dia terdiam dan memasang wajah syoknya. Seketika wajahnya menjadi suram.

"Ma-Maaf... Membuatmu marah lagi padaku... Aku mengerti kalau kamu masih lupa padaku...," dia berkata dengan nada lirih."Aku akan tetap menunggu sampai tiba waktunya kamu mengingat semuanya. Bahwa kamu dulunya adalah pendekar pedang yang sangat hebat. Terus aku adalah pacarmu. Kita bertemu pada saat di air terjun itu... Ah... Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya. Percuma saja menceritakannya, tapi, kamu tidak bisa mengingatnya. Kamu yang sekarang, telah berbeda dengan kamu yang dulu."

Terpaku mendengarkan Asuna berbicara, aku merasa sangat iba. Aku telah membentaknya tiba-tiba sehingga dia merasa bersalah begitu. Raut wajahnya semakin suram saja. Kedua mata coklat karamelnya meredup. Lalu perlahan-lahan dia terbang ke arah pintu dan langsung menembus pintu tersebut.

Aku memanggilnya sebelum dia benar-benar menghilang.

"Hei, kamu mau kemana?"

Asuna melirikku dengan pandangan sedih.

"Kembali ke kuil yang tadi. Aku akan tinggal di sana saja."

"Sebaiknya kamu tinggal di sini. Soalnya di luar sana, ada orang yang anti dengan siluman."

"Eh? Ada orang yang anti dengan siluman? Siapa?"

"Dia adalah teman sekelasku. Dia seorang pendeta yang bertugas membasmi siluman dan hantu. Pokoknya dia itu aneh. Dia tinggal di dekat apartemenku juga."

"Oh... Namanya siapa?"

"Kirigaya Kazuto."

"Ki... Kirigaya!?"

Ekspresi Asuna kelihatan terkejut begitu saat mendengar nama "Kirigaya" itu. Aku sendiri heran melihatnya dan bertanya padanya.

"Kenapa kamu kaget begitu sih?"

"Ha-Habisnya... Kirigaya... Itu... Adalah nama klan pendeta yang telah menyegelku ke dalam lukisan itu, seribu tahun lalu. Aku masih mengingatnya sampai sekarang."

"Apa benar begitu?"

"Benar. Aku tidak bohong."

"Hmm... Kebetulan ya? Aku masih belum mengerti sih... Tapi, sebaiknya untuk amannya, kamu tinggal di sini dan ubah penampilanmu itu agar sama seperti penampilan orang-orang di zaman ini."

Aku celingak-celinguk untuk mencari sesuatu. Asuna masih melayang-layang di depan pintu, memperhatikanku dengan bingung.

"Kamu mau mencari apa?"

Aku sudah menemukan apa yang kucari di bawah kolong meja yang ada di ruang tamu itu. Sebuah majalah mode milik sepupu perempuanku yang tertinggal di sini. Lalu aku membolak-balikkan halaman majalah itu dengan cepat dan menemukan apa yang kuinginkan. Segera kutunjukkan halaman majalah itu pada Asuna.

"Apa kamu bisa mengubah penampilanmu seperti ini?"

Asuna yang semakin heran, terbang mendekat dan memperhatikan gambar seorang gadis remaja yang mengenakan baju kemeja dan rok panjang serta sepatu modis. Dia terpaku begitu lama. Sedetik kemudian, dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku mengerti. Kamu ingin aku berpenampilan seperti ini. Tapi, ini apa?"

"Ini namanya majalah mode. Punya sepupu perempuanku. Aku pernah melihat-lihat busana mode yang terkenal di tahun ini dari majalah ini. Ah, pokoknya aku tidak terlalu ingin mengetahuinya...," aku berwajah datar lagi."Jadi, kamu bisa, kan?"

"Oh... Begitu. Tentu saja aku bisa."

"Coba sekarang."

"Baik!"

Asuna segera melakukan gerakan tangan yang aneh. Sepertinya dia sedang membentuk sebuah ritual untuk mengubah penampilannya itu.

FWAAAAAATSS!

Dalam sedetik, cahaya putih terang benderang meliputi tubuhnya sehingga sangat menyilaukan mataku.

FYUUUUSH!

Cahaya menghilang. Aku bisa melihat lagi dan memperhatikan penampilan Asuna yang telah berubah.

Rambut panjangnya yang indah masih tergerai. Tubuhnya kini dibalut dengan baju kemeja, rok panjang dan sepatu modis yang sama dengan pakaian yang dikenakan gadis remaja di halaman majalah mode itu.

Sungguh, dia manis sekali berpenampilan seperti itu. Kesannya seperti keibuan dan lemah lembut.

Tanpa sadar, aku memandanginya dengan lama. Jantungku berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Dapat kurasakan, kedua pipiku memanas.

"Ng... Naruto-kun... Ke-Kenapa kamu memandangiku seperti itu? A-Apa penampilanku aneh?"

"Tidak... Kamu cantik sekali, Asuna."

"Ah, kamu memujiku. Apa itu benar?"

"Ya, benar."

"Naruto-kun... Kamu ini... Masih tetap seperti dulu... Suka menggombaliku..."

"Hah!?"

Aku tersentak dengan apa yang kukatakan barusan. Kulihat, Asuna tersenyum dengan kemerahan di dua pipinya. Aku salah tingkah, berbalik dan menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku.

'Apa yang kukatakan tadi? Kenapa aku mengakui gadis siluman itu cantik sih? Huh... Payah! Payah! Payah! Kenapa aku terpesona dengan gadis yang baru kukenal? Apalagi dia siluman, bukan manusia...,' batinku merutuki diriku sendiri.

"Naruto-kun, kamu kenapa?"

Aku tersentak lagi dan buru-buru menyahut perkataannya.

"Ah... Ti-Tidak. A-Aku merasa lapar sekarang. A-Aku ingin makan dulu," aku menyodorkan majalah itu padanya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arahnya."Pokoknya kamu lihat-lihat majalah ini agar tahu bagaimana busana mode yang ada di zaman ini. Aku ingin kamu menyesuaikan dirimu dengan zaman ini."

Dapat kurasakan, Asuna mengambil majalah itu.

"Iya."

"Aku tinggal dulu ya."

"Ya."

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Segera saja aku berlari cepat menuju ke kamarku dan meninggalkannya seorang diri di ruang tamu itu. Aku benar-benar merasa gugup ketika berada di dekatnya. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku tidak tahu pasti akan hal itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti mimpi saja.

Sekarang aku tidak tinggal sendirian di apartemenku yang hening. Tapi, aku ditemani oleh gadis siluman rubah berekor sembilan, yang juga ikut tinggal bersamaku di sini. Dia bertindak sebagai asisten rumah tangga karena dialah yang telah mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumahku seperti mencuci piring, mencuci pakaian, memasak, menyapu, mengepel, menyetrika dan sebagainya. Dalam beberapa jam, dia sudah beradaptasi dengan baik di lingkungan baru ini. Sungguh, dia sangat pintar, rajin, dan patuh.

Saat aku bangun tidur di pagi harinya, dialah yang membangunkanku dengan cara menggelitikku dengan salah satu ekor rubahnya karena aku tidak memakai kalung jimat pelindung itu saat tertidur. Membuatku tersentak bangun dan mendapati dia yang sedang tertawa geli karena berhasil menjahiliku. Aku menjadi kesal sekali. Lalu aku melompat dari atas tempat tidurku, mengejarnya dengan wajah yang garang.

"DASAR, GADIS SILUMAN! AWAAAAS YA... AKAN KUBERI KAU PELAJARAN!"

"WAAAAA, JANGAN KEJAR AKU, NARUTO-KUN!"

BRAAAAAK!

Pada akhirnya, aku sukses menabrak pintu kamar yang masih tertutup karena Asuna menembus pintu itu. Membuatku terkapar di lantai dengan wajah yang sangat memerah. Aku pingsan sebentar.

Setelah sadar, aku mendapati wajah Asuna yang sangat dekat dengan wajahku. Spontan, aku membelalakkan kedua mataku dan berteriak sangat keras menggelegar!

"WUAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MENYINGKIRLAH DARIKUUUUUU!"

Apartemenku berguncang hebat seperti dilanda gempa bumi tektonik. Aku menjauhkan diriku dari Asuna. Asuna hanya terduduk di lantai dan menunduk dengan perkataan yang sangat mengejutkanku saat itu juga.

"Maaf, aku telah membuatmu pingsan. Terus aku berusaha membuatmu sadar dengan kekuatan ciuman dariku. Aku sangat panik dan takut saat kamu pingsan tadi, Naruto-kun..."

"Eh? A-Apa? Tu-Tunggu dulu... Ke-Kekuatan ciuman? Apa itu?"

Asuna menampakkan wajahnya yang penuh aura kesuraman.

"Kekuatan yang bisa menyadarkan seseorang yang pingsan atau sekarat. Melakukannya melalui mulut ke mulut. Memberikan sebagian energi kehidupan pada seseorang yang pingsan atau sekarat. Jadi, aku telah memberikan energi kehidupanku ke dalam tubuhmu. Dengan kata lain, sebagian kekuatanku ada padamu. Jika kamu terluka kecil atau parah, maka luka itu akan sembuh dengan sendirinya. Begitulah kira-kira..."

Membeku. Aku berdiri seperti patung es. Kedua mataku membulat sempurna. Mulutku ternganga sangat lebar.

"Ja-Jadi... Ar-Artinya kamu sudah menciumku... Dari mulut ke mulut?"

Asuna mengangguk dengan wajah polos.

"Iya."

Aku semakin membeku saja memikirkannya. Kedua pipiku memerah dan...

GUBRAK!

Terjatuh dan tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa lagi.

Untuk kedua kalinya, aku pingsan. Aku akhiri kejadian mengejutkan jantung ini, dengan bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah.

Terlebih dahulu aku mandi, menggosok gigi, berpakaian seragam khas Uzu High School atau UHS, menyandang tas jingga di bahu kananku, dan memakai sepatu kets. Aku juga sudah sarapan dengan sandwich sayur-sayuran dan segelas susu yang dibuatkan oleh Asuna. Asuna membuat sarapan pagi itu melalui contekan dari buku resep masakan milik ayahku yang terletak di lemari dapurku. Aku tidak menyangka dia bisa membacanya dan mempelajarinya dengan cepat. Kuakui, masakannya benar-benar enak.

Semuanya sudah selesai, aku segera berangkat ke sekolah. Aku berjalan menuju pintu di ruang tamu, Asuna mengejarku sambil berlari - tidak terbang lagi - dan bertanya padaku.

"Kamu mau kemana, Naruto-kun?"

Aku berhenti berjalan di dekat pintu, menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Ke sekolah."

"Ke sekolah? Tempat apa itu?"

"Tempat untuk belajar sesuatu hal atau singkatnya menuntut ilmu...," aku berbalik dan memegang gagang pintu."Sudah ya... Aku pergi dulu!"

"Tunggu! Aku ikut denganmu!"

Sekali lagi aku menoleh.

"Tidak boleh."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Soalnya ada orang yang anti siluman. Sudah kubilang padamu kemarin itu, kan?"

"Ah... Kirigaya Kazuto itu."

"Hn."

"Tapi, aku benar-benar ingin ikut denganmu. Aku takut kamu kenapa-kenapa saat di jalan nanti. Lagipula aku pasti bosan mengurung diri di apartemen ini. Aku sangat kesepian karena tidak ada kamu bersamaku."

"Kalau kamu bosan, nonton saja tv di ruang keluarga. Beres, kan?"

"Aku serius!"

"Aku juga serius!"

Kami saling menatap tajam antara satu sama lainnya. Sedetik kemudian, Asuna sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya didekapkan dadanya.

"Aku mohon... Naruto-kun... Izinkanlah aku ikut bersamamu. Aku ingin selalu ada di sampingmu. Menjagamu dan melindungimu. Seperti yang kamu lakukan padaku waktu itu...," wajah Asuna kembali suram. Lebih suram dari kemarin. Sepertinya dia mengingat lagi tentang kenangannya di masa lalu itu.

Aku terdiam mendengarnya. Tangan kananku tetap memegang gagang pintu. Kupandang lama gadis siluman itu.

Tidak tega membiarkannya sendirian dan melihatnya seperti itu. Lebih baik aku memenuhi permintaannya itu.

"Baiklah... Kamu boleh ikut denganku, Asuna."

Mendengar itu, wajah Asuna kembali cerah. Berbinar-binar dengan kedua mata yang penuh cahaya. Dia kelihatan senang.

"Benarkah?"

"Benar."

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun."

"Ya...," aku mengangguk dengan wajah yang sangat datar."Tapi, jangan tampakkan dirimu sebagai manusia. Temanku yang bernama Kirigaya Kazuto itu, bisa melihatmu dan merasakan hawa keberadaanmu. Kupikir kamu sia-sia saja ikut denganku. Asal dengan satu syarat..."

"Syarat apa?"

"Ubah dirimu... Entah menjadi apa... Asal tidak membuat curiga Kirigaya Kazuto itu..."

"Baik, aku mengerti... Bagaimana kalau aku berubah menjadi diriku yang sebenarnya... Rubah berekor sembilan?"

"Jangan. Itu terlalu menyolok."

"Ah... Tidak bisa ya? Kalau kelinci?"

"Memangnya kamu bisa berubah menjadi hewan lain?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Aku bisa berubah menyerupai apapun..."

"Oh... Begitu. Kalau kelinci, itu menyolok juga. Bagaimana kalau kamu berubah menjadi mainan kunci berbentuk rubah berekor sembilan?"

Tercengang, Asuna tidak mengerti.

"Mainan kunci itu apa?"

Aku menepuk jidatku dengan tangan kiriku. Dia bertanya lagi. Ini tidak akan habis-habisnya.

"Mainan kunci itu seperti ini..."

Aku menunjukkan kunci rumahku yang memiliki mainan kunci berbentuk katak hijau. Asuna memperhatikannya dengan seksama dan manggut-manggut.

"Oh, begitu."

"Mengerti, kan?"

"Mengerti," Asuna memasang ekspresi syok."Ta-Tapi, masa aku berubah menjadi mainan seperti itu? Bentuk katak?"

"Bukan katak. Maksudku rubah berekor sembilan, wujudmu yang sebenarnya."

"Oh... Aku kira katak. Hehehe..."

Dia tertawa kecil. Rona merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya.

"Tapi, aku tidak mau menjadi mainan kunci itu. Itu sama saja artinya aku benda mati. Aku ingin menjadi sesuatu yang bergerak... Ya, menjadi seekor hewan."

Lanjutnya dengan wajah yang sangat sewot.

Aku terdiam. Berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Setelah itu, aku menghelakan napasku.

"Ya, sudah. Kamu tinggal saja di rumah."

"A-Apa!?"

KLAK!

Pintu terbuka saat aku menekan gagang pintuku. Aku langsung keluar bersamaan muncullah sosok yang berdiri tepat di depan mataku.

JREEEENG!

Dia adalah laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata hitam. Berpakaian seragam sekolah yang sama denganku. Menyandang tas hitam di punggungnya. Berumur sekitar 18 tahun. Namanya adalah Kirigaya Kazuto.

Ya, Kirigaya Kazuto, seorang pendeta muda yang berasal dari klan Kirigaya yang bertugas untuk membasmi siluman dan hantu. Dia menetap tinggal di gedung apartemen yang sama denganku. Kota asalnya adalah Kota Kiri. Keluarganya tinggal di sebuah kuil yang ada di kota Kiri. Dia dikenal sebagai orang yang aneh, misterius dan dingin. Lebih kaku dariku. Juga dia sangat bermusuhan denganku. Entahlah, dia bersikap tidak bersahabat terhadapku.

KIIITS!

Pandangan kami berubah sinis antara satu sama lainnya. Lalu aku bertanya padanya dengan nada dingin.

"Ada apa?"

Kazuto menjawabnya lebih dingin.

"Aku mendengar kau berbicara dengan seseorang. Apa ada seseorang di dalam sana?"

"Tidak ada seorang pun di dalam."

"Aku merasakan ada hawa terselubung di dalam apartemenmu. Ini hawa siluman."

"...!"

Mengejutkan. Dia benar-benar merasakan hawa Asuna yang masih berada di dalam apartemenku. Membuat kedua mataku melotot dan segera melakukan sesuatu.

BETS!

Kazuto berhasil menerobos masuk ke dalam apartemenku. Aku terperanjat.

"HEI! TUNGGU! JANGAN MASUK SEENAKNYA KE DALAM APARTEMENKU!"

Kazuto tidak menggubrisku. Dia terus berjalan masuk dan berhenti di tempat Asuna berdiri tadi. Aku mengikutinya dan juga berhenti di belakangnya, tak jauh darinya.

'Asuna... Di mana dia?' aku membatin di hati dengan perasaan yang sangat panik dan takut jika Kazuto berhasil menemukan keberadaannya di sini. Tapi, aku tidak merasakan hawa keberadaannya yang tersebar di sekitar sini. Mungkinkah...

"Sepertinya dia sudah menghilang. Siluman itu sudah pergi."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kazuto pergi keluar dari apartemenku begitu saja. Tanpa permisi dulu padaku.

"Hei, kau, Kazuto!"

Kazuto melirikku dengan pandangan tajam dan berhenti berjalan sejenak.

"Apa lagi?"

"Jangan seenaknya kau masuk dan keluar dari apartemenku tanpa permisi dariku. Kau pikir kau itu siapa? Seharusnya kau minta izin padaku terlebih dahulu."

"Itu bukan urusanku dan aku tidak mau tahu. Tugasku hanya memburu dan membasmi siluman atau hantu yang berkeliaran di manapun aku menemukan mereka. Tidak sepertimu yang seorang pembuka segel siluman. Kau tidak punya kekuatan apapun selain kekuatan pembuka segel siluman itu."

Aku naik pitam mendengar perkataannya itu.

"APA KATAMU!?"

"Aku permisi..."

"HEI! TUNGGU! JANGAN PERGI! JIKA KAU BERANI! AYO, KITA BERDUEL! KITA BERTANDING KENDO SEKALI LAGI UNTUK MEMBUKTIKAN SIAPA YANG PALING KUAT DI ANTARA KITA! APA KAU DENGAR ITU!?"

Kazuto sudah tiba di luar sana. Dia berhenti tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arahku.

"Sepertinya menarik. Boleh saja. Aku terima tantanganmu itu. Kita berduel di dojo klub kendo sekolah... Besok, jam 3 sore. Ingat itu..."

"Baiklah... Aku tunggu kau di sana!"

"Ya."

Dia pun pergi dan berbelok ke arah kanan untuk menuju tangga menurun ke lantai 3 karena apartemennya dan apartemenku berada di lantai 4. Apartemen kami saling berjarak sangat dekat, persis bersebelahan.

Mungkin karena itu juga, dia bisa mendengar percakapanku dengan Asuna dan merasakan hawa keberadaan Asuna di dalam apartemenku. Sehingga dia langsung mengetahui jika ada siluman yang masuk ke apartemenku. Dia sangat suka berbuat seenaknya dan langsung membasmi siluman yang ditemuinya. Tanpa peduli, siluman itu jahat atau baik. Akan dibasminya dengan kekuatan pedang hitamnya.

Di zaman ini, tepatnya seribu tahun telah berlalu, aku mendengar dari cerita ayah bahwa masih ada siluman-siluman yang berkeliaran. Ada sembilan siluman yang diklasifikasikan berdasarkan jumlah ekornya yaitu Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Nanabi, Hachibi, dan Kyuubi. Mereka masih hidup dan tersembunyi di suatu tempat. Hanya Kyuubi yang tersegel, tapi tidak tahu di mana dia berada. Sebab, Kyuubi adalah jenis siluman yang sangat berbahaya dan sangat sulit dimusnahkan. Dia memiliki kekuatan yang misterius. Sangat ditakuti di zaman seribu tahun lalu, karena pernah menghancurkan sebuah desa.

Apakah Kyuubi yang dimaksud adalah Asuna?

Aku tidak tahu pasti akan hal itu. Namun, yang penting aku akan menyelidiki lebih jauh tentang apa yang terjadi pada Asuna di masa lalu. Aku ingin mengetahui cerita lengkapnya, berhubung Asuna mengatakan bahwa klan Kirigaya yang telah menyegelnya ke dalam lukisan.

"ASUNA! KAMU DI MANA!?" seruku keras sambil keluar dari apartemenku. Terlebih dahulu, pintu kukunci. Lalu aku berlari cepat menyusuri lorong panjang itu untuk mencari keberadaan hawa Asuna yang menghilang di sekitar gedung apartemen itu.

Jadi, kemanakah Asuna sekarang?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **uzumaki Kuro: terima kasih. Ini udah lanjut kok.**

 **saputraluc000: terima kasih. Lanjut nih.**

 **Uchiha Namikaze venom: oke, udah next nih.**

 **Yustinus224: oke, udah lanjut, yustinus.**

 **Uchida tokugawa: ya, hampir mirip drama korea My Girlfriend is Gomiho. Hehehe... Tapi, nggak sama kok.**

 **Kuro XI V IX: oke, biar kamu nggak penasaran lagi, nih udah saya lanjutkan sampai chapter 3.**

 **harasan21: terima kasih. Ini udah update.**

 **cemong: oke, diusahain update terus sampai tamat.**

 **Lordjuubi: terima kasih banyak ya atas review-mu.**

 **narurinne: oke, lanjut nih.**

 **La vechiasignora: yosh juga. Lanjut nih.**

 **KidsNo TERROR13: oke, lanjut nih.**

 **kurama zula: sip, lanjut.**

 **Kokonoe201: ya, ini reinkarnasi Naruto. Tapi, dia lupa tentang masa lalunya pada zaman seribu tahun lalu. Nanti dia ingat lagi kok.**

 **Reiji021: ya, ini fic yang saya maksud Reiji. Maaf, lama upnya karena nggak ada kuota internet. Saya dibantu sama teman buat up cerita ini. Ini udah lanjut.**

 **Realpush Neo: terima kasih. Ini udah next.**

 **bae hendra53: oh... Saya usahakan konsisten kok. Akan tetap usahain lanjutin fic yang belum kelar. Satu persatu bakal saya cicil. Terima kasih atas peringatannya ya. ^^**

 **Riki Ryugasaki: iya juga ya. Tapi, pasnya judulnya the last. Kalau the past, rasanya lain. Pas menerjemah jadinya My Girlfriend from the last. Akhirnya saya pakai judul itu.**

 **Huang Mingzhu: terima kasih Mingzhu, ini udah lanjut kok. Salam kenal ya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Maaf, telat update! Baru sekarang saya punya ide buat kelanjutan fic ini. Maaf, jika saya nggak bisa update kilat.**

 **Sekian sampai di sini dan terima kasih atas review kalian semuanya ya.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter 3.**

 **TERTANDA.**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Rabu, 19 Oktober 2016**


	3. Bertanding kendo

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Asuna**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Tragedy/supranatural/romance/mistery/humor/hurt/comfort**

 **Setting: AU (Kota Uzu)**

 **Kamis, 20 Oktober 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MY GIRLFRIEND FROM THE LAST**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3. Bertanding kendo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV: NARUTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada akhirnya, Asuna tidak kutemukan di sepanjang perjalananku ke sekolah. Dia tidak ada di mana-mana saat aku mencarinya ke semua tempat. Sampai membuatku hampir terlambat karena jam masuk sekolah dimulai pada pukul 9 pagi. Tapi, aku tidak berhasil menemukannya hingga langkahku sampai ke kelasku sendiri.

Kelas 12-A, di mana aku belajar selama dua bulan ini, bersama teman-teman seperjuanganku. Sebentar lagi, kami akan menempuh ujian kelulusan untuk bisa masuk ke perguruan tinggi. Kami dituntut keras untuk terus belajar dan harus meninggalkan apa saja yang mengganggu konsentrasi belajar kami. Akan banyak ujian yang kami tempuh demi kelulusan ini.

Setiba di kelasku ini, aku disambut dengan suara-suara yang memekakkan telingaku. Pasalnya teman-teman sekelasku berbicara antara satu sama lainnya. Ada yang saling berkejar-kejaran, membaca, menelepon, melukis dan berbagaimacam pemandangan yang menarik untuk diperhatikan. Tidak ada di antara mereka yang menyapaku kecuali hanya satu orang.

"Ohayou, Naruto!"

Seseorang menyapaku dengan suaranya yang amat datar saat aku meletakkan tasku di atas meja, persis di depan mejaku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si rambut putih dan bermata sipit, Senju Tobirama.

"Ohayou, Tobira!"

Begitulah panggilanku terhadapnya. Aku suka memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Tobira."

"Kenapa kau sedikit telat padahal biasanya pagi-pagi sekali kau sudah ada di kelas ini? Ada apa gerangan?"

Dia malah bertanya dengan kesan aneh sambil membaca sebuah buku pelajaran. Duduk santai di bangkunya sendiri tanpa menoleh sedikitpun padaku.

Aku duduk di bangkuku sembari menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ada urusan yang mendadak sehingga aku sedikit telat datang ke sekolah."

"Urusan apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Ukh! Apa katamu!?"

Kali ini Tobirama mendelik ke arahku. Aku cuma bersikap cuek sambil menopang daguku dengan tangan kanan yang bertumpu di atas meja.

"Ya, bukan urusan apa-apa yang tidak perlu kau ketahui, Tobira."

"Tapi, kenapa kau menjawabnya dengan dingin begitu?"

"Salah ya?"

"Tentu saja salah. Aku inikan temanmu, seharusnya kau menceritakan apapun padaku. Tapi, kau malah mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat menyinggungku. Kau memang menyebalkan!"

Wajahnya menjadi sewot. Si Senju itu kembali melototi buku yang dipegangnya di kedua tangannya. Aku hanya memperhatikannya dengan datar.

Dua orang yang kaku saling berbicara. Itulah yang kurasakan selama berteman dengan Tobirama. Hanya dialah yang mau menjadi temanku, meskipun masih banyak yang ingin berteman denganku, tapi aku merespon mereka dengan tidak baik. Kadang-kadang aku berkata sinis pada mereka sehingga mereka tersinggung dan menjadi kesal padaku. Memilih menjauhiku dan menganggap aku tidak ada di antara mereka. Mereka cuek begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan aku lagi.

Tapi, ada satu orang yang lebih parah dariku yaitu Kazuto. Kazuto yang duduk tak jauh dariku. Di kelas ini, tidak ada seorangpun yang mau menjadi temannya. Dia sangat tertutup dan misterius. Suka menyendiri dan selalu menghilang ketika jam istirahat tiba karena pergi entah kemana. Dia juga terkenal di klub kendo karena kecepatannya saat berkendo. Keahlian kendonya jauh melebihi Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke, seorang laki-laki berambut raven dan bermata hitam kelam yang berasal dari klan Uchiha dan merupakan ketua klub kendo sekolah ini. Aku sangat mengenal Sasuke itu, tapi tidak akrab, kerap juga kami saling bertengkar jika berlatih kendo bersama-sama.

Keahlian kendoku saat ini masih jauh di atas rata-rata. Tapi, aku terus berlatih dalam bimbingan guru kendoku yaitu Hatake Kakashi, seorang guru yang mengajar di bidang mata pelajaran sejarah. Aku terus berlatih dengan keras agar bisa mengalahkan sainganku yaitu Sasuke dan Kazuto. Dua orang yang akan kutargetkan untuk kutantang dalam pertandingan kendo, tentunya dalam pengawasan guru pembimbing kendo.

Begitulah, selama bersekolah di Uzu High School ini, aku mengikuti klub kendo. Karena aku suka sekali yang namanya berpedang, makanya aku memilih masuk ke klub kendo pada awal masuk sekolah ini. Kendo sama saja memainkan pedang, karena seseorang memainkan shinai saat berkendo. Shinai diibaratkan seperti pedang, umpamanya begitu saat aku mulai berlatih kendo. Entahlah, aku merasa jiwaku sudah terpaut yang namanya pedang. Kerap juga, aku melakukan gerakan-gerakan aneh saat berlatih kendo bersama teman-teman seklub kendoku. Aku melakukannya tanpa sadar dan pada akhirnya kena ceramah panjang oleh guru pembimbing klub kendo yaitu Kakashi-sensei karena gerakan teknik kendoku berbeda dengan teknik-teknik yang diajarkan Kakashi-sensei.

Sungguh cerita yang panjang seputar kegiatanku di klub kendo, mengingatnya sangat membuatku geli. Ingin tertawa dan tersenyum, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Tidak ada ekspresi apapun di wajahku yang selalu terlihat murung. Entahlah ada sesuatu yang amat menyedihkan tertinggal di lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam.

TANG! TONG! TANG! TONG!

Bunyi bel masuk menyentakku dari lamunanku yang panjang. Aku kembali sadar dan mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala arah. Semua orang segera berhamburan dan duduk manis di kursi masing-masing. Hingga tatapanku tertuju pada si rambut hitam yaitu Kazuto.

KIIIITS!

Ternyata Kazuto juga menatap ke arahku. Tatapannya sangat tajam. Aku juga menatapnya dengan tajam.

Terjadilah aliran listrik permusuhan di antara kami, tanpa seorangpun yang menyadarinya. Kami diliputi persaingan yang sangat kuat karena akan bertanding kendo esok harinya.

'Lihat saja... Aku akan mengalahkanmu, Kazuto...,' batinku yang menggema di dalam hati.

Mungkin Kazuto berpikiran yang sama denganku.

Setelah itu, guru pun datang dan masuk ke kelas kami dengan semangat masa mudanya yang membara. Dia adalah seorang pria berambut hitam model bob dan beralis super tebal. Namanya Gai.

"OHAYOU, SEMUANYA!"

"OHAYOU, SENSEI!"

"DEMI SEMANGAT MASA MUDA YANG MEMBARA, KITA AKAN SENAM UNTUK PELAJARAN OLAHRAGA, PAGI INI! CEPAT GANTI PAKAIAN KALIAN DAN SEGERA PERGI KE GEDUNG OLAHRAGA!"

"BAIK, SENSEI!"

"OKE, AYO, KITA KELUAR!"

Maka kami semua pun keluar dari kelas itu sambil membawa pakaian olahraga masing-masing. Kami akan berganti pakaian di toilet. Saling berbicara antara satu sama lainnya dalam perjalanan ke toilet tersebut.

Sementara Gai-sensei entah pergi kemana setelah keluar kelas tadi. Mungkin dia mengambil perlengkapan senam di ruang olahraga karena semua perlengkapan olahraga tersedia di sana.

Aku juga terlibat pembicaraan serius dengan Tobirama. Kami berbicara berbagai hal hingga berujung untuk belajar kelompok. Sampai naluriku menangkap hawa keberadaan Asuna yang tersebar di sekitarku.

Apakah mungkin Asuna berada di sekolahku?

Memikirkan itu, sungguh mengejutkan hatiku. Jangan sampai Asuna menampakkan dirinya di sini. Kalau tidak, Kazuto akan merasakan hawa silumannya itu, meskipun terselubung atau ditutupi serapat mungkin agar tidak diketahui keberadaannya, Kazuto bisa menemukannya dengan mudah. Entahlah, aku tidak begitu tahu bagaimana caranya Kazuto memiliki kekuatan **"mendeteksi hawa siluman"** itu. Mungkin kekuatan itu didapatkannya dari darah keturunan klannya, seperti aku yang memiliki kekuatan **"pembuka segel siluman"** yang kudapatkan dari klan Namikaze, darah keturunan ayahku.

Selain kekuatan **"pembuka segel siluman"** itu, aku tidak memiliki kemampuan supranatural yang lain. Kemampuan supranatural yang bisa digunakan untuk menyerang siluman atau membasmi siluman, hal itu tidak ada padaku. Bahkan ayah yang seorang pendeta kuil yang merangkap sebagai dosen yang mengajar mata pelajaran sejarah di salah satu perguruan tinggi di kota Konoha, hanya memiliki kemampuan untuk membuka segel siluman. Tapi, ayah juga memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat siluman, mendengarkan suara siluman dan merasakan hawa keberadaan siluman. Itu yang diwariskan ayah padaku.

Sedangkan ibuku adalah seorang wanita yang biasa-biasa saja, tanpa memiliki kemampuan supranatural apapun. Dia meninggal karena sakit, tanpa diketahui penyakit apa yang dideritanya saat aku masih berumur 10 tahun.

Aku sering bersedih hati jika mengingat tentang ibu yang meninggal karena sakit misterius. Ibu adalah wanita yang sangat menyayangiku sepenuh hati. Dialah yang terus menyemangatiku saat aku dilanda putus asa. Dialah yang menjadi pelindungku selama ini. Dia adalah segalanya bagiku.

Hingga saat kehilangan dirinya untuk selama-lamanya, membuat aku terpukul sekali. Aku menangis sepanjang hari, tapi ayah selalu menghiburku dan menasehatiku agar tetap tegar menghadapi hidup. Aku berusaha mengikuti apa yang dikatakan ayah. Mencoba tegar dan selalu maju untuk menjalani hidup ini.

Ketika aku masuk Uzu High School di kota Uzu, aku memutuskan hidup mandiri dan jauh dari ayahku. Ayahku membelikan aku satu apartemen yang berada di sebelah barat kota Uzu, tak jauh dari kuil Yamabuki itu. Aku hidup sendirian selama aku bersekolah di sini. Hidupku monoton dan selalu sama seperti itu. Tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik, membuat hidupku penuh ketegangan. Aku ingin berpetualang dan menempuh suatu bahaya yang menantang. Rasanya aku ingin menghadapi bahaya dengan pedangku dan berperan sebagai pendekar pedang layaknya pada zaman dahulu kala.

Pikiran aneh ini terus tersibak setiap hari, sejak aku kecil. Entah mengapa aku ingin memegang pedang dan memainkan pedang. Hingga menarikku untuk mempelajari kendo, sejak berumur 7 tahun.

Juga aku mulai menggunakan nama keluarga ibuku, Uzumaki, sebagai nama depanku selama bersekolah di Uzu High School, atas izin dari ayah. Tidak ada alasan khusus mengapa aku menggunakan nama Uzumaki, bukan Namikaze. Hanya untuk menyembunyikan identitasku yang sebenarnya, sebab klan Namikaze dikenal sebagai **"klan pembuka segel siluman"** sejak zaman dahulu kala. Klan yang dianggap sebagai bencana besar karena mereka pernah membuka segel pengurungan siluman yang mengerikan selain Kyuubi, siluman itu menghancurkan seluruh tempat yang ada di dunia ini. Hingga datanglah klan Uchiha dan klan-klan lainnya untuk menghentikan siluman itu. Mengalahkannya dan menyegelnya lagi tanpa bisa membasminya.

Dunia aman setelah itu, klan Namikaze dibunuh oleh pemerintahan kerajaan. Tapi, hanya satu orang yang selamat dan mewariskan kekuatan itu pada generasi berikutnya. Sampai kekuatan itu turun padaku. Aku baru menggunakannya saat membebaskan Asuna dari lukisan itu. Selama ini, aku menyembunyikan kemampuanku dari khalayak umum, hanya Kazuto yang mengetahuinya. Karena Kazuto pernah mengunjungi apartemenku saat belajar kelompok bersamaku. Kami selalu sekelas dari kelas 10-12 ini. Dia tidak sengaja membaca buku catatan harian milik ayahku yang tertinggal di kolong meja ruang tamu. Dari sanalah, dia mengetahui bahwa nama keluarga ayahku adalah Namikaze.

Rahasia siapa diriku terbongkar olehnya melalui buku catatan harian milik ayahku. Dia pun mulai bersikap tidak bersahabat padaku dan menganggap remeh kemampuan supranaturalku. Aku sering menantangnya bertanding kendo, tapi aku kalah. Setelah itu, dia semakin bersikap dingin dan menganggapku sebagai pecundang yang lemah.

Untuk itulah, aku terus giat berlatih kendo di bawah bimbingan Kakashi-sensei. Aku bertekad akan mengalahkannya di pertandingan kendo esok hari itu.

Mengenai klan Namikaze di zaman modern ini, tidak dianggap sebagai klan **"pembawa bencana besar"** lagi, tapi dianggap biasa-biasa saja di khayalak umum. Hanya segelincir orang-orang dari klan yang berhubungan dari generasi terdahulu, mengetahui cerita sejarah tentang klannya, masih menganggap klan Namikaze sebagai klan pembawa bencana. Tapi, tidak dibeberkan ke media massa. Mereka hanya bersikap tidak bersahabat terhadap orang-orang yang berasal dari keturunan Namikaze. Menganggap remeh dan menghina.

Itulah yang kurasakan sejak Kazuto mengetahui semua tentang diriku. Dia semakin menyebalkan dan memuakkan bagiku.

Aku sudah lama melamun sampai aku menyadari langkahku bersama Tobirama, sudah sampai di toilet khusus murid laki-laki. Kami pun masuk bersamaan teman-teman sekelas kami juga masuk.

 **["KYAAAAAAAAAA! AKU MASUK KE TEMPAT LAKI-LAKI!"]**

Mendadak aku mendengar suara yang menggema di sekitarku. Asalnya dari saku blazerku.

'Hm... Itukan suaranya... Asuna!?'

Aku merogoh kantong blazerku. Di mana isinya adalah kunci rumahku dengan mainan kunci berbentuk katak hijau. Aku mengambil kunci itu dan memperhatikan kunci itu dengan seksama.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tobirama, berdiri di sampingku.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tidak ada," jawabku dengan nada datar.

"Oh..."

Tobirama hanya ber-oh ria dan segera mengganti pakaian seragamnya dengan pakaian olahraga. Aku masih berdiri sambil memperhatikan kunci di tangan kananku, sedangkan tangan kiriku mengepit pakaian olahragaku. Aku merasakan hawa keberadaan Asuna yang samar-samar terselubung dalam mainan kunci katak hijau itu. Berarti Asuna menyembunyikan dirinya di dalam mainan kunci katak hijau itu dari deteksi Kazuto.

'Kenapa bisa?'

Aku meraba-raba bagian leherku. Tidak dirasakan adanya kalung jimat pelindung yang melingkari leherku.

Gawat, aku lupa memakainya!

Sudah pasti, kalung jimat pelindung itu tertinggal di rumah. Karena itu, Asuna bisa bersembunyi di dalam mainan kunci katak hijau itu, tanpa tertolak oleh pengaruh kekuatan jimat.

Ya, sudahlah, aku berpikir ada bagusnya juga jika aku tidak memakai kalung jimat pelindung tersebut. Karena Asuna bisa berlindung untuk sementara waktu dari incaran Kazuto. Aku harus melindungi Asuna agar Asuna tidak dimusnahkan oleh pendeta itu.

SREK!

Aku memasukkan kunci rumahku ke dalam blazerku lagi. Sekalian aku membuka blazerku itu untuk berganti pakaian dengan pakaian olahraga. Aku dan para lelaki lainnya akan bersiap-siap untuk melakukan senam di pagi hari yang cerah ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat istirahat siang tiba, aku berpisah dengan Tobirama. Tobirama memilih ke perpustakaan untuk melototi buku lagi. Sedangkan aku pergi menuju ke belakang sekolah karena aku ingin memastikan sesuatu di sana.

Di belakang sekolah yang dipenuhi dengan pepohonan rindang dan asri, aku menghentikan langkahku tepat di bawah salah satu pohon rimbun. Lalu mengeluarkan kunci rumah dari kantong blazerku dan menggosok-gosok mainan kunci berbentuk katak hijau itu dengan tanganku.

Terdengarlah suara keras yang menggema di dalam mainan kunci katak hijau.

 **["Hei, itu menggelikan, tahu! Hentikan!"]**

Aku tersentak dan berhenti menggosok-gosok mainan kunci katak hijau itu.

"Eh? Ternyata memang ada kamu di dalam mainan katak ini. Apa yang kamu lakukan di dalam sana?"

 **["Tentu saja, bersembunyi dari orang yang merasakan keberadaanku itu. Aku merasa dia memiliki kekuatan cahaya yang bisa menghancurkan tubuhku dalam sekejap mata. Kekuatannya begitu besar."]**

"Itu dia Kirigaya Kazuto yang kuceritakan itu. Dia seorang pendeta."

 **["Pen-Pendeta!?"]**

"Iya."

 **["Wa-Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan wajah pendeta yang mengurungku ke dalam lukisan, waktu itu."]**

"Ah, benarkah?"

 **["Benar. Namanya juga Kirigaya Kazuto. Tapi, orang-orang memanggilnya Kirito si pendekar hitam."]**

"Kirito si pendekar hitam?"

 **["Hm... Dulu di zaman seribu tahun lalu, dia adalah pendeta muda yang suka mengembara dan memusnahkan para siluman yang berkeliaran di manapun dia temukan. Dia pernah beberapa kali memburuku, tapi aku berhasil mengalahkannya dan kabur darinya. Sampai dia menemukanku lagi saat aku bersembunyi di rumahmu, Naruto-kun, yaitu di desa Uzu. Lalu..."]**

Sejenak Asuna memutuskan perkataannya, terdiam beberapa menit. Kemudian aku yang penasaran, berkata padanya.

"Ceritakan saja. Tidak apa-apa."

 **["Tapi, aku tidak sanggup menceritakannya. Itu terlalu menyedihkan bagiku. Kapan-kapan saja aku melanjutkannya lagi. Aku... Tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Masa lalu itu sangat menyesakkan dadaku sekarang."]**

Suara Asuna terdengar bergetar. Aku berwajah datar sambil menyipitkan kedua mataku. Aku bisa merasakan kesedihan yang dialami oleh Asuna.

"Baiklah... Aku tidak memaksamu. Lain kali, ceritakan lagi padaku ya."

 **["Iya. Maaf ya."]**

"Tidak apa-apa."

 **["Untuk sementara waktu, aku akan bersembunyi di sini saja. Repot juga harus berhadapan dengan pendeta itu. Aku takut dia akan menyegelku ke dalam lukisan lagi, seperti yang dia lakukan padaku. Aku takut hal itu terjadi. Aku tidak ingin lagi berpisah denganmu, Naruto-kun..."]**

Aku semakin menyipitkan kedua mataku dan menggenggam mainan kunci katak hijau itu dengan kedua tanganku. Merasakan mainan kunci itu bergetar hebat.

"Aku tahu itu... Kamu tidak usah takut. Ada aku di sini. Aku akan melindungimu dan tidak akan membiarkan Kazuto menyentuhmu sedikitpun. Tetaplah di dalam mainan kunci ini. Sembunyikan hawa silumanmu itu serapat mungkin. Jangan sampai bocor dan diketahui oleh Kazuto."

 **["Aku mengerti, terima kasih, Naruto-kun."]**

"Ya."

Aku masih berwajah datar. Tidak ekspresi apapun tercetak di wajahku. Sebaliknya Asuna, aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya sekarang. Entah dia tersenyum atau tertawa dengan kemerahan di wajahnya sebagai pelampiasan ekspresi senangnya. Aku bisa merasakannya dengan hatiku.

Aku mendekap kunci itu pada dadaku. Jantungku berdetak sangat kencang. Merasakan perasaan yang aneh di hatiku. Aku merasa nyaman saat bersama Asuna seperti ini. Perasaan nyaman yang pernah kurasakan sebelumnya, padahal baru kali ini aku merasakannya.

Jika benar aku adalah Naruto yang diceritakan oleh Asuna, yang pernah hidup di zaman seribu tahun lalu. Bahwa aku adalah seorang pendekar pedang yang hebat, asalku di desa Uzu. Juga tentang Kirigaya Kazuto yang juga mirip dengan pendeta yang telah mengurung Asuna dalam lukisan. Pendeta muda yang dikenal sebagai Kirito si pendekar hitam. Pernah memburu Asuna dan ingin memusnahkan Asuna. Dialah yang membuat Asuna terkurung dalam lukisan selama seribu tahun. Menyebabkan Asuna berpisah dengan "Naruto" yang dicintainya.

Semua kebetulan ini tidak mungkin disengajakan. Apakah mungkin aku dan Kazuto terlahir kembali atau istilahnya reinkarnasi? Kami ditakdirkan hidup lagi di zaman ini. Bertemu kembali. Mengulang sejarah masa lalu, kembali ke kehidupan masa sekarang. Dengan tujuan yang belum kuketahui, pasti suatu saat nanti, aku mengetahui tujuan Tuhan yang mentakdirkan kami hidup kembali ke dunia ini.

Ada suatu misteri yang mulai muncul di kehidupanku sekarang. Misteri tentang kehidupan "Naruto" dan "Kazuto" di masa lalu itu. Tapi, Asuna belum mau menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi di masa lalu. Apalagi aku benar-benar tidak mengingat apapun selain tentang masa laluku sejak aku kecil dan dibesarkan dalam keluarga Namikaze, bersekolah, bergaul dengan teman-teman dan sebagainya. Itu sudah yang kuingat dan kulewati selama 18 tahun. Tidak ada yang lain, selain itu yang kuingat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV: NORMAL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat Naruto sibuk dengan pemikirannya yang panjang sambil mendekap kunci itu di dadanya, tampaklah sosok yang berdiri di batang pohon yang tak jauh darinya. Sosok gaib yang berhawa aneh. Entah siapa dia.

Tapi, dia hanya tersenyum simpul dan segera menghilang ketika menyadari kedatangan seseorang yang datang ke arahnya. Seseorang itu hendak meluncurkan kekuatan cahayanya melalui pedang hitam yang kini tergenggam di tangan kanannya. Pedang hitam itu memancarkan sinar putih.

Sedetik kemudian, pedang hitam itu menghilang dari tangan seseorang itu. Kembali ke tempat "penyimpanan gaibnya" yang hanya diketahui oleh sang pemiliknya.

"Sial... Siluman itu kabur lagi. Cepat atau lambat, aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu dan membasmimu...," kata seseorang itu yang tak lain adalah Kazuto. Dia menghelakan napasnya sejenak lalu tidak sengaja melihat ke arah Naruto.

Dia pun keheranan.

"Apa yang dilakukan anak itu di sana?" Kazuto mengangkat salah satu alisnya."Dia benar-benar anak yang aneh."

Setelah itu, dia pergi dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di sana. Tanpa menyadari keberadaan hawa Asuna yang bersemayam di dalam mainan kunci katak hijau itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya.

Tepat pada pukul 3 sore, di klub kendo sekolah.

Di dojo khusus klub kendo yang terpisah dari gedung UHS, semua orang yang merupakan anggota-anggota klub kendo, sudah berkumpul di sana. Mereka duduk dengan rapi dan mengenakan pakaian seragam khusus untuk kendo. Mereka akan bersiap-siap berlatih lagi sebelum guru pembimbing mereka datang yaitu Kakashi, untuk terus meningkatkan kemampuan kendo mereka sebelum diadakan pertandingan kendo antar kelas yang diadakan sebulan lagi.

Uchiha Sasuke, laki-laki berambut raven dan bermata hitam kelam, sang ketua klub kendo, sudah datang dan tengah berhadapan dengan dua lelaki yaitu Naruto dan Kazuto. Pasalnya Naruto dan Kazuto meminta izin padanya untuk bertanding kendo sebelum Kakashi si guru pembimbing datang.

"Oh, begitu. Kalian ingin bertanding sekarang."

Sasuke berwajah datar sambil memanggul shinai di bahunya.

"Ya, itu semua atas permintaan orang ini."

Kazuto menunjuk laki-laki berambut pirang di berada di sampingnya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto. Lalu mendengus pelan.

"Paling-paling si Dobe ini kalah lagi darimu, Kazuto."

"Apa katamu, Teme!?"

"Hn."

Sasuke hanya cuek dan tidak mempedulikan tatapan tajam dari Naruto. Kemudian dia pun berdehem.

"EHEM! Baiklah, aku izinkan kalian bertanding sekarang sebelum Kakashi-sensei datang!"

"Terima kasih."

Kazuto yang menjawabnya. Sementara Naruto mulai meliriknya dengan sinis.

"Ayo, kita mulai bertanding, Kazuto! Kali ini, aku akan mengalahkanmu."

"Hm, kita buktikan itu saat pertandingan ini berakhir."

Mereka berdua memasuki dojo dengan telanjang kaki, membungkuk satu sama lain, dan mulai mempersiapkan diri mereka masing masing. Alat pelindung yang mereka keluarkan tampak tua namun pas dipakai. Setelah mereka selesai mengikat simpul headgear di saat yang sama, keduanya berjalan ke arah tengah dojo dan membungkuk satu sama lain sekali lagi.

Kazuto perlahan berdiri dari posisi menundukkan badannya, menggenggam shinai favoritnya erat-erat, dan mengambil posisi tegas. Sementara itu, Naruto...

"Apa itu, Naruto?"

Usai melihat kuda-kuda Naruto, Kazuto tanpa sadar tergelak. Bahkan semua orang yang di sana juga tergelak melihat kuda-kuda yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto.

Aneh adalah satu-satunya cara untuk mendeskripsikannya. Kaki kirinya dimajukan setengah tubuh ke depan, pinggangnya direndahkan, dan shinai di tangan kanannya dipegang ke bawah dengan ujungnya nyaris menyentuh lantai. Tangan kirinya seolah-olah memegang gagang shinai sekedar untuk penampilan.

"Kalau ada wasit di sini, dia pasti akan marah melihat posisimu, Dobe!"

Sasuke menegur Naruto secara langsung.

"Tidak masalah, ini gaya pedangku."

Naruto menjawabnya dengan nada yang sangat datar.

Kazuto mengambil nafas dalam dan membenahi ulang posisinya. Naruto semakin memperlebar jarak di antara kakinya dan menurunkan pusat gravitasinya.

Kazuto berpikir untuk menyerbu maju dengan kekuatan penuh untuk mendaratkan serangan kuat ke arah lawannya. Namun kuda-kuda aneh Naruto, membuatnya tidak yakin harus berbuat apa. Meski ada celah, tidak mudah memanfaatkan celah itu. kuda-kuda itu tampaknya seperti hasil dari pengalaman bertahun-tahun.

Namun, itu tidak mungkin. Naruto bisa memegang shinai sejak berumur 7 tahun. Dia hanya bisa mempelajari dasar-dasar teknik selama belajar kendo bersama ayahnya di kota Konoha. Sesampainya di kota Uzu ini, Kakashi yang membimbingnya untuk belajar teknik-teknik tahap selanjutnya. Itulah yang diketahui Kazuto dari buku catatan harian milik ayah Naruto, yang tidak sengaja dibacanya saat belajar kelompok di apartemen Naruto, tempo dulu itu.

Seolah menyadari kebingungan Kazuto, Naruto mendadak mulai bergerak. Dia menyerbu dalam sudut rendah seolah dia meluncur dan shinainya melompat ke atas dari bagian kanan bawahnya. Itu bukan kecepatan yang perlu dikejutkan, namun karena itu adalah serangan tiba-tiba, Kazuto harus bergerak secara refleks. Dan dengan kaki kanannya terbuka lebar...

"Kote!"

Kazuto mengayun ke bawah ke lengan kiri bawah Naruto. Seharusnya itu waktu yang sempurna, namun serangannya hanya menebas udara kosong.

Itu adalah elakan yang sulit dipercaya. Naruto telah melepaskan tangan kirinya dari gagang shinai, dan melemparnya ke arah tubuhnya. Apa itu mungkin dilakukan?

Ditargetkan pada Kazuto, yang dibuat terkejut, shinai yang dipegang oleh tangan kanan Naruto sendiri menyerbu ke depan. Kebingungan, Kazuto dengan panik mengelak.

Di saat keduanya bertukar posisi, telah menolehkan kepala untuk menghadap satu sama lain sambil mereka mengambil jarak lagi, kesadaran Kazuto telah berubah drastis. Ketegangan menyenangkan mengisi seluruh tubuhnya, seolah darahnya mendidih. Kali ini, giliran Kazuto untuk menyerang. Teknik andalannya, serangan lengan bawah...

HUP!

Namun kali ini juga, Naruto berhasil mengelak dengan lincah. Dia menarik lengannya ke belakang, memutar tubuhnya, dan membiarkan shinai Kazuto untuk lewat dengan jarak setipis kertas. Kazuto lagi-lagi kebingungan. Serangan berkecepatan tingginya sangat diakui di dalam klub, dan dia tidak ingat adegan di mana seseorang berhasil mengelak dari semua serangan berturut-turutnya.

Menjadi serius, Kazuto memulai serangan gencar. Dia menikamkan ujung shinai secara terus-menerus. Menyerang lebih cepat dari nafas seseorang. Namun Naruto terus mengelak dan mengelak. Pergerakan cepat di mata Naruto membuatnya seolah dia sudah memahami semua pergerakan shinai Kazuto.

Jengkel, Kazuto dengan paksa menutup jarak dan mengunci shinainya ke arah Naruto. Menghadapi kaki dan tubuh Kazuto yang sudah terlatih, Naruto mulai terhuyung-huyung di bawah tekanan luar biasa. Tanpa membiarkannya kabur, Kazuto merebut momen untuk melancarkan serangan penghabisan yang diarahkan secara langsung ke kepala Naruto.

"Men!"

'Ah!?'

Kazuto terlambat menyadari satu momen. Dia sama sekali tidak menahan diri dalam menyerang, dan shinainya menghantam dengan keras ke topeng logam di head gear pelindung Naruto.

BAASHIIN!

Suara tumbukan bernada kuat menggema sepanjang dojo.

Naruto terus terhuyung-huyung ke belakang selama beberapa langkah sampai dia akhirnya berhenti.

"Kau baik baik saja, Naruto?"

Kazuto bertanya dengan panik. Naruto dengan ringan mengibaskan tangannya untuk menunjukkan kalau dia tidak apa-apa.

"Ah, aku kalah. Kazuto memang kuat. Sasuke saja sama sekali bukan bandinganmu."

Mendengar itu, Sasuke mendelik ke arah Naruto. Dia tersinggung dengan perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Apa katamu, Dobe!? Aku dengar itu."

"Itu memang benar, kan?"

Naruto hanya cuek sambil menatap Sasuke yang mendelik ke arahnya.

Lalu Kazuto bertanya padanya.

"Hmm... Apa benar kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Ya. Pertandingan selesai."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto mengambil beberapa langkah mundur dan menghelakan napasnya. Kemudian Kazuto membuat beberapa gerakan yang lebih aneh lagi. Dia mengayunkan shinai di tangan kanannya ke kiri dan ke kanan, kemudian memegangnya di punggungnya dan membuat suara keras.

HYUNHYUN!

Setelah itu, Naruto meluruskan punggungnya dan menggaruk kepala di balik topengnya dengan tangan kirinya, yang membuat suara bergeretak. Semua ini membuat seorang gadis yang berada di dalam ruangan itu, sangat cemas melihatnya.

Dia adalah seorang gadis berambut panjang indigo dan bermata lavender. Berpakaian seragam sekolah khas UHS. Berumur sekitar 18 tahun. Seorang murid yang merangkap sebagai manager klub kendo. Namanya Hyuga Hinata.

"Ah, ke-kepalamu terpukul, Naruto, jadi..." sahut gadis yang bernama Hinata itu dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Bu-Bukan! Ini hanya kebiasaan lama, Hinata...," jawab Naruto yang berwajah datar. Dia menatap Hinata yang berdiri di samping Sasuke.

Setelah Naruto dan Kazuto membungkuk satu antara satu sama lainnya, mereka berdua duduk dalam postur formal dan mulai melepas simpul di pelindung masing-masing.

Lalu mereka berdua meninggalkan dojo bersama untuk sementara waktu, menuju ke toilet yang ada di dalam dojo itu, dan membersihkan keringat di wajah mereka.

Kazuto awalnya hanya ingin main-main saja. Dia tidak pernah menduga akan berubah menjadi serius dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya kelebihan panas.

"Akhirnya kau mengaku kalah juga. Gerakanmu sangat aneh. Memangnya kau belajar di mana dulu?"

Kazuto bertanya tiba-tiba saat berada di dalam toilet, tepatnya di depan wastafel.

"Hmmm... Pola seranganku itu... Sepertinya teknik pedangku sudah kupelajari sejak seribu tahun lalu."

Sekali lagi, Naruto menggumamkan sesuatu yang sama sekali tak masuk akal. Dia mengatakannya tanpa sadar.

"Apa maksudmu? Seribu tahun lalu?"

"Ya, begitulah..."

Naruto tiba-tiba menjadi lain karena senyum lebar merentang di wajahnya dan dia mulai mengharapkan respon.

"Apa kau tidak mengingat apapun tentang seribu tahun lalu itu, Kazuto?"

Kazuto terdiam. Tidak mengerti sama sekali yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Dia melihat ke arah cermin di mana bayangan dirinya terpantul di sana.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau sungguh aneh!"

"Tapi, kau seorang pendeta yang ditugaskan untuk memburu siluman dan hantu, kan?"

Kazuto mengangguk.

"Itu benar."

"Apa kau mempunyai kemampuan untuk menyegel siluman ke dalam lukisan?"

Dia menoleh ke arah Naruto. Menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. Naruto juga menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Aku mempunyai kemampuan itu. Memangnya kenapa?"

Saat itu juga, Naruto terperanjat. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Mulutnya sedikit ternganga.

'Ternyata benar. Dia memiliki kemampuan menyegel siluman ke dalam lukisan. Persis yang dikatakan Asuna. Dia... Pasti... Reinkarnasi Kirito yang pernah hidup di zaman seribu tahun lalu...'

Batin Naruto yang menggema kemana-mana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!**

 **Terima kasih banyak atas perhatian kalian yang sudah membaca dan mereview fic ini. Akan saya lanjutkan lagi ke chapter 4.**

 **Sekian sampai di sini.**

 **Selesai diketik dan diedit pada hari Kamis, 20 Oktober 2016**


End file.
